


Слишком много блондинок

by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Старшие Авроры Специального Назначения Поттер и Малфой расследуют череду убийств в Лондоне.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Слишком много блондинок

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, ООС, отклонения от канона, плохой хороший финал, убийства, кинк на внешность, бодисвап, секс под оборотным зельем. Gриквел к «Посмотри мне в глаза»

***

— Что напишем в отчете? — спросил Гарри, кидая красно-синий форменный френч на спинку своего рабочего кресла.

— Напишем как есть, — Драко с наслаждением развалился в своем и водрузил ноги на их общий стол. — Выпрыгнул из окна с десятого этажа по собственному желанию.

— Звучит как будто мы не причем, — одобрил Гарри садясь.

— А мы и не причем. Мы ему предложили сдаться и про антимагический щит тоже сказали.

— Про щит мы ему сказали, когда он уже летел.

— Сомневаюсь, что он воскреснет и пойдет жаловаться. Успокойся, на одного гада меньше, еще и бюджет Министерства сэкономили.

Гарри вздохнул, Рей Ридчардс, конечно, был той еще гнидой, грабителем и убийцей ни в чем не повинных старушек, но от его предсмертного крика до сих пор звенело в ушах.

— Выпьем после работы? — предложил Драко, почувствовав настроение напарника.

— Сначала отчет, — Гарри открыл ящик и вытянул из него белый шелковый шнурок с узелками. Узелков на шнурке было восемь. Пока восемь.

— Нет! — Малфой резко вскочил и, перегнувшись через стол, выхватил шнурок из рук Гарри.

— Отдай.

— Ты его не убил.

— Все равно отдай, — Гарри потянулся за шнурком, но Малфой одернул руку.

— Никакого узелка. Обещай.

— Ладно.

— Я сказал, обещай, а то сожгу твое «ожерелье сожалений»!

В качестве подтверждения Драко вынул палочку и наставил на шнурок.

— Обещаю, — вздохнул Гарри и протянул руку, но Малфой ловко сунул шнурок в ящик стола со своей стороны.

— А раз не собираешься вязать узелок, то и зачем тебе она? У тебя вообще бардак в ящиках, — Драко снова устроился в кресле и уложил ноги на стол.

Гарри улыбнулся. Малфой был хорошим напарником. Когда Рон уволился по состоянию здоровья, и ему в пару назначили только получившего звание САСНа* Малфоя, он чуть не поседел. Внимательный к мелочам Джо Мильтон даже говорил, что у него глаз начал дергаться. Но вскоре глаз дергаться начал и у всех остальных тоже. Острый язык и черный юмор Малфоя как нельзя лучше подходили для Отдела Специального Назначения. И пощады от него ждать не приходилось никому. Но в некоторых вещах, как например сейчас, бывший слизеринец проявлял удивительную чуткость и понятливость.

— Пофлой! — дверь начальственного кабинета распахнулась, стукнулась о стену и жалобно скрипнула.

— Реально что ли ожил? — Драко сделал изумленные глаза.

— Так, вы, клоуны! — Робардс выглянул из кабинета. — ОРсМ** передал нам дело. Три трупа, последний еще не остыл.

В Гарри полетела увесистая зеленая папка, и ему пришлось выскочить, чтобы поймать ее.

— Кофе не пить, коронера не злить. Ноги со стола, Малфой! Одна нога здесь, другая уже раскрыла дело! Ясно?

— А с палочкой поиграться можно? — уточнил Драко, послушно опуская ноги.

— Я тебя разжалую! — пригрозил Робардс и снова исчез в кабинете, дверь, послушная его магии, с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Вот зачем ты его злишь?

— Затем, что нехер звать нас Пофлой, — Драко забрал из рук Гарри папку и открыл. — М-м-м… Вкуснятина. Тут недалеко, проедем?

— Ты ведешь, я читаю, — согласился Гарри, кидая Малфою ключи от служебной машины.

Машинами в аврорате пользоваться, конечно, не очень любили, но в Магловском Лондоне, утыканном скрытыми камерами видеонаблюдения, аппарировать даже в самый безлюдный переулок могло быть чревато, так что курс вождения с недавних пор входил в обязательную подготовку. Малфой его застал. Гарри же пришлось пережить повышение квалификации. Конечно, экстренных случаев это не касалось, но для штатных ситуаций Старшим Аврорам Специального Назначения было предписано передвигаться по городу на магловском транспорте.

— Первая жертва: Эмили Кресс, магла, блондинка, рост четыре фута два дюйма, найдена седьмого ноль шестого в переулке в Ричмонде, — прочел Гарри, когда они выехали из подземного гаража. — Причина смерти… Выпотрошили ее, короче. Следов изнасилования нет.

— Нетрадиционный маньяк. Повезло нам, — мрачно хмыкнул Малфой, резко выворачивая руль.

Машину кинуло вправо и Гарри порадовался, что пристегнулся.

— Ты нас не угробь, пожалуйста.

— А что, Робардс расстроится?

— Я, блин, расстроюсь, если сдохну! Слушай дальше: София Грекхем, магла, блондинка, девятого ноль шестого, тоже Ричмонд, но на три квартала севернее.

— Блондинка натуральная?

— Вроде да. Тут не говорится. Сегодня у нас Луиза Майерс… Все то же самое… Но теперь на месте преступления есть следы применения «конфундус».

— Драккл! — Малфой с силой саданул рукой по рулю. — Вот же тварь, а!

— Согласен. Даже шансов не было у бедняжек.

— Мы теперь даже не знаем, какого пола преступник. Это вполне может оказаться сумасшедшая домохозяйка.

— Ну, я сомневаюсь, что женщина способна выпотрошить человека.

— Органы все на месте?

Гарри углубился в чтение.

— Да, — кивнул он, когда машина затормозила. — Убийство с целью добычи ингредиентов отпадает. Зато ценных вещей нет, так что он их не только резал, но еще и грабил.

— Каждые два дня? Живет на широкую ногу.

Драко припарковал машину на небольшой стоянке рядом с магазином французских вин.

В переулке напротив ничего не происходило. Он был пуст, темен, и вызывал лишь одно желание — как можно скорее пройти мимо. Именно в него быстрым шагом они и направились.

— Сюда нельзя, господа, — сообщил младший аврор, стоило только им переступить линию антимагловского барьера.

— Старший аврор Специального назначения Поттер, — бросил Гарри, не удостоив того взглядом, и сразу направился к телу жертвы.

Это, как и ожидалось, снова была блондинка. Хрупкая и юная. Она лежала на спине, раскинув руки. Ее бежевое жаккардовое платье пропиталось кровью, а вокруг были разбросаны внутренности.

— Красивая… — грустно произнес коронер, подходя к Гарри.

— Ну не знаю, Терри, — Малфой подошел к телу, совершенно не боясь испачкать в крови ботинки. — Трупы вообще не в моем вкусе, так что тебе виднее.

— Тварь ты, Малфой, — скрипнул зубами коронер.

Малфой не удостоил его ответом. Вместо этого он выдрал из головы жертвы клок волос и вышел с ним из переулка на свет. Гарри, похлопав коронера по плечу, пошел следом.

— Ты чего?

— Натуральная. Платиновая блондинка, как я, — сообщил Малфой, рассматривая прядь в лучах солнца.

— Ты поэтому так расстроился?

— Я не расстроился, — подойдя к машине, Драко достал папку и, открыв, нашел фотографии двух предыдущих жертв.

— Эти, держу пари, тоже натуральные платиновые.

— Ну, кинк у него такой. Платиновый блонд — это красиво.

— Если это комплимент, я польщен. Но где он их взял в таком количестве?

— В смысле? Мало блондинок, что ли в Лондоне?

— Натуральная платина очень редкий цвет. Соломенный, пепельный, русый, золотистый, песочный — сколько угодно. Но холодный блонд в наших широтах — это редкость.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но в винный магазин только что зашли две очень горячие холодные блондинки. А вон еще одна.

Драко оторвал взгляд от пряди и осмотрелся.

— Что за…

Он сорвался с места прежде, чем Гарри успел что-то предпринять. Догнал идущую по улице девушку и заговорил с ней.

Девушка ожидаемо остановилась и разулыбалась. Малфой пользовался у женщин не просто успехом, Гарри иногда задавался вопросом, как его напарника до сих пор не разорвали на кусочки. Он влюблял в себя с первой встречи окончательно и бесповоротно. Приковывал взгляды женщин на улице: молоденьких, зрелых и даже женщин в возрасте, любой профессии и социального статуса, маглочек и волшебниц. И, Гарри вздохнул, это работало не только на женщинах, но и, к его несчастью, на напарниках, не афиширующих свою ориентацию. Драко улыбался, флиртуя с тающей от его харизмы блондинкой, и Поттер порадовался, что тот поглощен этим процессом. Потому что злость и досаду Гарри скрывать не умел. И наверняка сейчас эти эмоции ярко отразилось на его лице.

Каждый раз, когда Малфой цеплял девушку вечером в баре, каждый раз, когда он уходил с ней, Гарри готов был рвать и метать. В эти минуты он ненавидел этих девушек и ненавидел Малфоя. В такие вечера он напивался до зеленых чертей перед глазами и проводил остаток ночи, обнимая унитаз. Ему всегда было плохо от алкоголя, но черти хотя бы заслоняли собой картины, которые рисовало воображение. А воображение не стеснялась крутить ему порнуху с Драко Малфоем в главной роли. Вот только все портили девицы, которые страстно выгибались навстречу малфоевым ласкам.

Одного взгляда на флиртующего Малфоя хватило, чтобы в голове включилась заезженная пленка. Блондинка открыла сумочку и, достав какую-то брошюру, протянула Драко. Но воображение Гарри шагнуло дальше. Вот Малфой заводит ее в переулок, вжимает в стену и целует, страстно, проникая языком в ее рот. В нетерпении задирает ей юбку, и она, постанывая, выгибается в его руках, а потом опускается на колени, расстегивает топорщащуюся ширинку и дразняще-медленно проводит языком по его возбужденному члену от основания до самой головки.

— Ты чего такой красный? — спросил Малфой, с озабоченным видом рассматривая Гарри.

— Ничего… Все нормально.

— Слушай, мы его найдем. У нас есть зацепка и два дня до следующей жертвы.

— Да… Да, — Гарри помотал головой, стряхивая остатки морока. — Что за зацепка?

— «Настоящая блондинка»! Конкурс красоты! — Драко сунул ему под нос яркий буклет. — Короче, это конкурс большим с денежным призом. Через два квартала можно заявиться на участие. Там с помощью специального состава проверяют, натуральный ли цвет, соотносят со специально созданной палитрой и присваивают номер. Конкурс будет проходить в три этапа: дефиле-знакомство в бальных платьях, бикини и челлендж. Круто, да?

— Ты так говоришь, как будто собрался участвовать, — Гарри осекся, взглянув широкую улыбку блондина. — Ты ведь не собрался?

— Собрался, и еще как. И ты тоже.

— Я не буду переодеваться в бабу!

— Я тоже, Поттер, но, — Малфой шагнул ближе и наклонился к его уху. — Я знаю двух невероятно красивых блондинок, которые одолжат нам по пряди своих волос для многосущного, если мы хорошенько попросим.

Гарри стряхнул с себя наваждение, в котором уже он становится на колени перед Малфоем и проводит языком по его члену, наслаждаясь горячей бархатистой кожей.  
Хорошо хоть униформа у них длинная и свободная, а то вопросов было бы не избежать.

— И кто это?

— Асти и Даф… — с восторгом прошептал Малфой.

— Нет! — возбуждение как рукой сняло, и Гарри отшатнулся. — Я к Гринграсс больше ни ногой.

— Ты все еще злишься из-за той шутки? — Драко рассмеялся.

— Шутки? Ты сказал Дафне, что Волдеморт откусил мне член!

— Вообще-то я это всем за столом сказал, а не только ей.

— Хорошо хоть, мало кто услышал!

— Ну, встал бы и доказал, что я вру, — язвительно заметил Малфой. — Плюх на тарелку…

— Чтобы все решили, что я совсем того?

— Все были бы фраппированы, обескуражены и эпатированы. Как и положено в аристократических домах. А насчет «того», смотря какой у тебя длины, может быть тебе бы предложили брачный союз.

— Сам на них женись! — зло сказал Гарри, садясь в машину.

— Ну ладно, я виноват, прости, — Малфой сел за руль и сочувственно улыбнулся.

И Гарри тут же его простил. Как всегда, когда он ему так улыбался.  
После каждой пьяной ночи, когда Малфой приносил ему кофе и сочувственно улыбался, Гарри клял себя, но таял от этой улыбки.

— Но к Грингассам я не поеду, — без особой надежды возразил он.

— Гарри, напарник, только ты стоишь между этими двумя нимфоманками и мной. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они привязали меня к кровати и затрахали насмерть?

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Гарри.

Он уже знал что, проиграл спор. Несмотря на то, что сестры Гринграсс на людях являли собой образец чистоты и безупречности, слухи о том, что они творят в спальне, ходили самые многообещающие. И Гарри от ревности сожрал бы свою форму, не запивая, если бы узнал, что Драко остался с ними наедине.

— Только тот факт, что менять напарника чаще раза в год плохая примета, вынуждает меня поехать с тобой, — категорично заявил он.

***

Особняк Гринграссов являл собой, по словам Малфоя, царственное воплощение аристократизма и каких-то там форм. Гарри не расслышал каких, да и плевать ему было на все формы. Ему было важно получить от сестер волосы и свалить как можно быстрее. План Малфоя был принят Робардсом даже без поправок. А у сослуживцев вызвал живейший интерес. Правда Гарри подозревал, что большая часть просто не хочет связываться с главным «правдолюбцем» аврората. Ну, и старые байки ребятам уже поднадоели. Времена после войны наступили спокойные.

Робардс даже растроганно отрядил им в помощь Финнигана и Томаса. С этим решением Гарри был полностью согласен. Многосущное зелье полностью меняет физиологию, вплоть до исчезновения конечностей, и, если вдруг маньяк окажется крепким мужчиной, они в женском облике могут с ним не справиться. А вот с тем, что Финниган и Томас сорвались по магазинам закупать пиво и попкорн, Гарри был не согласен совершенно. Но кто бы его спрашивал, если в отделе так давно не случалось операций под «прикрытием».

Монро уже организовал тотализатор, а Кессиан с напарником, имя которого Гарри все время забывал, забились с Драко, что если маньяк клюнет в первый же день, то они отработают за него и Гарри на Рождественские праздники. Проще говоря, Малфой со своим суперпланом на некоторое время парализовал работу всего отдела. И, естественно, теперь купался во внимании.

— Драко! Гарри! — Дафна Гринграсс лично встретила их в дверях. — Как это прекрасно, что вы зашли!

— Милая Даф, я считал дни до того, как снова смогу лицезреть твою небесную красоту! — пафосно выдал Малфой, одновременно кидая свой зонт в домового эльфа.

Гарри ограничился простым «Ага».

— Мы и не надеялись, Гарри, что ты снова окажешь нам честь после того неприятного инцидента! — восторженно продолжила Дафна, ведя их по длинному коридору. — Это так прекрасно, что тебя не смутили эти ужасные слухи!

— Меня сейчас стошнит от ее вострога, — шепотом пожаловался Гарри Малфою.

— Только не на меня! — так же шепотом ответил тот и ускорил шаг. — Дафна, позволь мне помочь тебе подняться по лестнице!

— Это так мило с твоей стороны, Драко!

Цирк вежливости продолжался до самой Малой гостиной, в которой ждала Астория. Гарри флирт Малфоя с Дафной злил, но он держал себя в руках, отгоняя навязчивые картинки, которые ему снова подсовывало воображение.

К счастью, Астория была настроена на деловой разговор. Под ее серьезным взглядом любезничания мигом прекратились. Драко перестал улыбаться, а Дафна потупила взор и замолчала.

Устроившись на двух диванчиках, которые разделял низкий кофейный столик, некоторое время все молчали. Гарри стоически ждал, когда же ему можно будет уйти, сестры Гринграсс выдерживали вежливую паузу, Драко делал вид, что наслаждается кофе.

— Значит, многосущное зелье, — без предисловий начала Астория. — У вас, что других блондинок нет?

— Я писал тебе, что те, которые есть не подойдут. Это должны быть сногсшибательные блондинки.

— Лестно, — Астория задумалась. — И кто будет щеголять нашей внешностью?

— Мы конечно. Аст, ни одного волоса не попадет в чужие руки. Я обещаю.

— Неподобающее поведение? — продолжала допрос Астория

— Никогда! Мерлин, за кого ты нас принимаешь?

— Только за тех, кем вы являетесь. И ничего хорошего о тебе я давно не слышала, Драко.

— Я знал, что принять решение будет нелегко, но это должно помочь, — кивнул Малфой и, пафосным движением фокусника достав из внутреннего кармана стопку фотографий, кинул их на стол.

Обе девушки отвернулись, лишь увидев изображения.

— Это жертвы, — пояснил очевидный факт Драко. — Как ты думаешь, Аст, чем я буду заниматься в твоем облике? Я буду при полном параде гулять по Ричмонду, в надежде, что этот гад клюнет. И Поттер будет делать то же самое. У нас не так много времени, завтра вечером он выйдет на охоту.

— Это так ужасно… — Дафна поднесла белый платочек к глазам. — Сестра…

— Ладно, — Астория сдалась и даже как-то поникла. — Но ты поклянешься, что специально поставляться не будешь.

— Не буду.

— Непреложным обетом.

— Аст, я аврор!

— Сестра, пусть он просто пообещает, — снова встряла Дафна, — Драко джентльмен, если он пообещает даме, то не нарушит слова!

Дафна так расчувствовалась, что пересела на диванчик поближе к Драко и взяла его за руки.

— Ты же не будешь делать глупостей?

— Даф, пожалуйста, прекрати, — Малфой попытался высвободить пальцы, но Дафна держала крепко. — Хорошо, я обещаю, что без веской причины рисковать не стану.

Астория кивнула и щелкнула пальцами, перед ней тут же возникли два домовых эльфа с серебряными подносами, на которых лежало по тонкому светлому локону.

— Дафна приготовила вам комнату и одежду, — Астория встала. — Не облачай нас в черное, Драко! Гарри, было приятно с тобой пообщаться.

Поттер скрипнул зубами, провожая уходящую Асторию взглядом. Значит, все это был просто светский треп. Сестры и так собирались им помочь, а Драко просто решил порадовать их кровавыми сценами? Для кого вообще нужен был этот спектакль? У Гарри появилось нехорошее подозрение, что для него. И последний комментарий Астории был не данью вежливости. Но что она имела в виду, он не понимал. И не хотел, если уж на то пошло. Сестры Гринграсс общались с ним только потому, что он напарник Малфоя, Гарри с ними по той же причине. Вникать в их намеки не собирался.

Отношений Малфоя и Астории Гринграсс Гарри не понимал вообще, иногда ему казалось, что они почти влюбленные, а в другой день — что злейшие враги.

Зато вечно восторженная Дафна хоть и раздражала, но была предсказуема. Вот и сейчас, она вскочила и, хлопнув в ладоши, почти пропела:

— Гарри будет Асти, а ты, Драко, мной!

Малфой ее восторгов не разделил. Он собрал фотографии со стола и сунул их обратно во внутренний карман мундира. Потом достал две запечатанные пробирки и передал одну Гарри.

Комната, в которую их проводила Дафна, была большой, светлой и по-девчачьи персиковой. Кровать с огромным балдахином изобиловала рюшками, столики украшали вазы с цветами, а у дальней стены стояло огромное зеркало в вычурной золотой раме.

— Розовый для Астории и мятный для меня! — пояснила Дафна, указывая на шкаф. На столе свиток с косметическими чарами. — Развлекайтесь, девочки.

Дафна рассмеялась над своей шуткой и, чмокнув Драко в щеку, упорхнула.

Гарри вздохнул и решил не медлить, открыв пробирку, он отделил от выданной ему пряди один волос и добавил в зелье. Оно тут же стало вишневым. А на вкус оказалось сладким, что было более чем удивительно. Минута — и Гарри повернулся к зеркалу, оценить результат. В отражении Астория Гринграсс утопала в аврорской мантии. Решив, что перед смертью не надышишься, он открыл шкаф и начал одеваться. Малфой медленно расстегивал рубашку, не обращая на него внимания. Это удивило Гарри, обычно даже в минуты опасности его не заткнешь, а тут уже двадцать минут тишины. Но спрашивать он не стал. Война с чулками поглотила все его внимание. А Малфой, может, просто наконец, решил быть максимально серьезным.

— А они молодцы, подобрали все, вплоть до нижнего белья, — Гарри откинул назад длинные волосы и снова взглянул в зеркало.

Астория выглядела несчастной. Еще бы, бюстгальтер давил на ребра, стринги терли между ягодиц, чулки противно прилипли к ногам, а платье было настолько обтягивающим, что в нем тяжело было двинуться. Еще и туфли на высоких каблуках как-то странно сидели на ноге. Гарри сразу начал бояться упасть вперед.

— Тебе так идет это платье, дорогая Астория, — Драко подошел сзади и резким движением притянул Гарри к себе. — Поттер, ты когда-нибудь превращался в женщину?

— Нет, — Гарри пытался сосредоточиться, странные ощущения в новом теле несомненно были возбуждением, и логика подсказывала, что скоро Малфой его заметит.

— Я тоже. Любопытно, правда? — голос Малфоя не был любопытным, скорее наоборот, задумчивым и тягучим.

Гарри поднял взгляд на их отражение, и сердце забилось чаще. Полуобнаженный Малфой и хрупкая блондинка в розовом обтягивающем платье смотрелись невероятно.

— Да, Асти мне определенно идет, — улыбнулся Драко, проследив за его взглядом.

И Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как руки Малфоя скользят по его бедрам. Взгляд же был прикован к глазам в радужках, в которых почти не осталось серого.  
Руки Малфоя, тем временем, задрали подол платья и переместились на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Гарри не знал что делать. Тело с головой пошли в разлад. Первое чувствовало прикосновения, вторая же не понимала, что происходит. Он не успел отследить, как рука Малфоя поднялась выше и скользнула под ткань трусиков, но то, что он почувствовал, лишило его последних остатков разума. Гарри не знал, чем женщины это чувствуют, но это определенно было сильнее чем то, что обычно ощущал он.

— Удивительно, да? — протянул Малфой, все еще наблюдая за их отражением.

— Да… — Гарри не оставалось ничего другого, как согласиться.

Он прикрыл глаза и, откинув голову, прижался к горячему телу. Малфой удовлетворенно хмыкнул и второй рукой сильнее прижал его к себе, дав почувствовать собственное возбуждение. Одновременно его пальцы скользнули вовнутрь. И с губ Гарри сорвался стон. Зелье не меняло голос, поэтому стон был глухим и гортанным.  
Малфой, кажется, пришел от этого в восторг, и начал активнее двигать пальцами, заставляя Гарри стонать. Женское тело было гораздо чувствительнее его собственного, и он просто тонул в ощущениях. А то, что это с ним делает Драко Малфой. Желанный еще со школы Драко Малфой, вообще лишило его остатков самоконтроля.

— Хорошо, да? — насмешливый вопрос Малфоя, как будто донесся с другого края света. — Сейчас станет еще лучше.

Малфой слегка отстранился и его руки исчезли, но через несколько секунд вернулись, резко нагнув Гарри вперед и заставив упереться руками в зеркало. Чтобы устоять на каблуках, ему пришлось шире расставить ноги. А потом произошло нечто такое, что даже на несколько секунд вернуло Гарри здравомыслие: Драко Малфой вставил в него свой член. Но не туда, куда Гарри привык. Это было логично, раз он сейчас женщина, но в голове все равно не укладывалось. Ощущения были другими, похожими, но все-равно другими, Гарри не успел понять, в чем конкретно состоит разница, потому, что от скольжения члена внутри с его телом что-то снова начало происходить. Малфой очень хорошо умел доставлять удовольствие женщинам. Гарри было одновременно невозможно хорошо и невероятно странно. Он стонал при каждой фрикции, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, по спине бегали мурашки и что-то глубоко внутри тела начало напрягаться. Все сильнее и сильнее, а потом запульсировало, разнося по телу приятные судороги и заставив вскрикнуть особенно громко.

— Что, оргазм словил, Поттер? — голос Малфоя был слегка хриплым, и Гарри снова взглянул в зеркало, но увидел лишь лицо Астории Гринграсс, возбуждено облизывающей губы.

Ощущения немного притупились и Гарри получил обратно возможность соображать, только вот мысли отказывались приходить в голову, кроме той, что вопила на все лады: меня трахает Драко Малфой!

Темп Малфоя стал более резким и неровным, еще несколько фрикций, и он вышел. Гарри почувствовал на своих ягодицах что-то мокрое. В том, что это, сомневаться не приходилось.

Малфой вздохнул и, еще раз погладив бедра его, отстранился.

Гарри с трудом разогнулся, ноги из-за непривычной обуви затекли и болели. Между них было мокро и липко. Руки устали, платье липло к вспотевшей коже, волосы растрепались. Спасибо хоть накраситься он не успел.

— Ну, как тебе быть женщиной, Поттер? — Малфой, кажется, даже не запыхался, он уже застегнул брюки и только блеск испарины на коже мог выдать то, чем он только что занимался.

— Необычно, — Гарри опустил задранную юбку и сел на кровать.

В голове, как и полагалось после секса, было пусто.

— Ты в порядке? — Малфой подошел к нему и наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.

— Да, — Гарри активно закивал. — Просто… Мы, что только что переспали?

— Технически нет, но в общем да, — Малфой сел рядом.

— Зачем?

— Мне было интересно трахнуть парня в женском теле. Ты почему согласился, я не знаю.

Гарри молча кивнул. Не говорить же Драко, что он дрочил на его член чуть ли не с тех пор, как у него самого начал вставать.

— Только не говори, что это стало для тебя шоком, — голос Малфоя был насмешливым, но в нем сквозили нотки беспокойства. — В своем теле ты спокойно спишь с мужчинами, насколько я знаю.

— Кто тебе сказал?

— Маркус. Ему сказал Вуд, а кто сказал Вуду я не спрашивал, — к Малфою сразу же вернулась его привычка сплетничать.

— И ты все это время знал?

— И что?

— Ничего, — Гарри уставился на коврик у себя под ногами.

— Мне надо было официально оповестить тебя, что я в курсе?

— Нет. Конечно нет. В аврорате знают?

— Без понятия. Но не думаю, что это проблема. То, что я встречался с Блейзом, никого из них не смущает.

— Ты встречался с Блейзом? — Гарри так удивился, что это вывело его из ступора.

— С пятого курса школы и до тех пор, пока… — Драко осекся, и прикусив нижнюю губу, опустил глаза.

Забини умер семь лет назад. Гарри тогда учился на выпускном курсе аврората. А Драко в только туда поступил, бросив престижный магический Гарвард. Подробностей Гарри не знал, но помнил, что первое время Малфой подыхал от тоски. И даже сопереживал ему, думая, что погибни Рон, он сам чувствовал бы себя так же. Но теперь тоска Малфоя предстала в новом свете.

— Ты любил его?

— Что за глупый вопрос, Поттер? Конечно я его любил, раз был с ним столько времени.

— Прости.

— Забыли, — Драко встрепенулся и вскочил. — Ладно, приведи себя в порядок, я тоже выпью многосущного и пойдем покорим судей своей красотой. Точнее, их красотой. Женщины… Я ей еще не стал, а уже потерял способность нормально изъясняться.

Гарри посмотрел на часы, через полчаса нужно снова пить зелье, а единственное, чего они за это время достигли — это его когнитивный диссонанс и удовлетворение любопытства Малфоя. Гарри даже не знал, понравилось ли Драко. Он даже о себе этого не знал.

Применив очищающие заклинания, и некоторые из списка тех, что оставила им Дафна, он снова уставился в пол. Смотреть на Малфоя было невыносимо. Стыдно за то, что не поинтересовался как обстоят дела, и больно от того, что неожиданная близость между ними была для Драко просто экспериментом. А еще, к стыду своему, он начал ненавидеть Блейза Забини. Тень которого, оказывается, стоит у Малфоя за плечом уже много лет. 

***

— Не виляй бедрами, Поттер.

— Я не виляю.

— Виляешь.

— Не виляю.

— Виляешь, да так, что я б тебя прямо здесь трахнул, если б было чем, — сквозь зубы прошипела обворожительная блондинка голосом Драко Малфоя.

— На себя посмотри. Все оборачиваются, — ехидно ответила блондинка в розовом голосом Гарри Поттера.

— Спалишь нас, придушу, — Малфой сладко улыбнулся ему и ускорил шаг. Гарри передернуло, восприятие никак не могло перестроиться. Помнить, что идущая с ним рядом Дафна Гринграсс, это на самом деле Малфой было несложно, куда было сложнее осознавать этот факт. Одернув коварно ползущее вверх платье, он поспешил за напарником. Сам Малфой вилял бедрами не меньше, но, в отличие от Гарри, на нем была короткая пышная юбка и смотрелось это не пошло, а очень мило.

Малфой наклонился и, прогнувшись в спине, погладил персика какого-то пожилого джентльмена. Чем чуть не спровоцировал парочку аварий и один инфаркт. Дафна была невероятно сексуальна. Даже Гарри, напрочь лишенный желаний по отношению к женщинам, это видел. А Малфой в этом теле чувствовал себя по меньшей мере королевой вселенной. Гарри вздохнул. Конечно, когда во все остальное время ты король этой самой вселенной, что такое побыть королевой пару часов.  
Сам же он не чувствовал себя ни красивым, ни сексуальным. А отсутствие между ног того, что он считал синонимом мужественности, делало его еще и уязвимым.

— Поттер, улыбайся. Ты что, любимого хомячка похоронил? — обронил, разгибаясь Малфой.

— Я не могу. Туфли жмут.

— А мозги тебе не жмут, сестричка? — прощебетал Малфой, сделав голос высоким и звоним. — Ну, я пошла. И пусть победит красивейшая!

Кокетливо чмокнув губами в сантиметре от щеки Гарри, Малфой перебежал дорогу и скрылся в здании над входом, в которое красовался огромный розовый баннер с надписью «Настоящая блондинка». Досчитав до двадцати, Поттер последовал за ним.  
Все шло хорошо. Сделав голос как можно выше, он поздоровался со швейцаром, который посмотрел с нескрываемым интересом, и пошел через огромный холл.

Ад. Вот что было под его ногами. И почему раньше он думал, что это называется ковровая дорожка? Ноги на шпильках так и норовили подвернуться, какое-то неловкое движение привело к тому, что косточки бюстгальтера впились под ребра.

До стойки регистрации он шел, казалось, целую вечность. Краем глаза Гарри видел, как Малфой крутится перед фотографами, то и дело изгибаясь, чтобы продемонстрировать то кружевные резинки чулок, то содержимое декольте.  
Парень за стойкой поприветствовал Гарриет Поттер дежурной улыбкой. И действительно достал огромную раскладушку с прядями волос, разной степени блондинистости. Некоторое время он не мог определиться с категорией, но в итоге остановился на загадочном «блонд де люкс» и выдал Гарри анкету для заполнения.  
Вопросы анкеты были тупейшими и напоминали ему «анкетки дружбы» девчонок из младшей школы. Сам он их никогда не заполнял, но пару раз видел у Дадли. Ах, как он завидовал ему тогда. Ведь у него никто не спрашивал про любимый цвет, или любимый фрукт. Но вот сейчас, когда ему досталась почти такая же анкета, он тупо пялился на вопросы и не знал что написать.

— О, еще «блонд де люкс», — раздался счастливый визг и к Гарри подбежала миниатюрная девушка в желтом, с белым цветами, платье.

Девушка, ожидаемо тоже оказалась блондинкой, и Гарри задумался, как они с Малфоем будут различать их при обсуждении.

— Я Мишель. Помочь тебе, дорогая?

— Гарриет, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться как можно более мило. — Да, я совсем не знаю что отвечать.

— Потому что ты блондинка! — взвизгнула от счастья Мишель. — Дрю, крошка, иди сюда, мы должны сфоткаться вместе! Трижды де Люкс — это же трижды секси!

И, конечно, «крошкой Дрю» оказался Малфой. Он бодрым шагом подошел к ним, «познакомился с Гарриет» и, вырвав из рук Поттера анкету, в два счета заполнил, потом вернул ее регистратору и, получив значок, приколол его к платью Гарри. Чуть сжав при этом его грудь.

— Я даже не знаю, кого хочу больше: тебя, себя, или их всех, — прошептал он на ухо Гарри своим голосом и тут же отстранился, потому что вернулась Мишель с фотографом.

В следующие несколько минут Гарри пришлось познать еще один круг ада.  
Когда наконец Мишель от них отстала, у него болела спина, шея, голова, а что там теперь в туфлях вместо пальцев Гарри боялся узнать. Но, судя по невыносимой боли, нет там уже никаких пальцев, только кровавое месиво.

— Зелье пора пить, пошли в туалет, — зашептал Малфой и потянул Гарри за собой.

В женском туалете, к счастью, никого не было и они закрылись в одной кабинке.

— Что-то заметил? — шепотом спросил Гарри, когда они оба осушили каждый свою пробирку.

— Парни все либо геи, либо им хуй узлом завязали. Но не наши клиенты точно. Телки посерьезнее…

— А швейцар?

— Не заметил. Тут есть швейцар?

— Вообще-то да! Он меня чуть глазами не съел.

— Посмотрю при выходе, — руки Малфоя обвились вокруг талии Гарри и начали спускаться ниже. — Как насчет сестринского секса, Поттер?

— Эм… А Чем? — растерянно спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как руки Малфоя задирают подол платья.

— Не думал, честно говоря. Руками наверно… — в полном восторге прошептал Малфой, вжимая его в стенку кабинки.

Руки Гарри сами задрали пышную юбку и погладили кожу над резинкой чулка. Женское тело ему не нравилось, но это был Драко Малфой…

Дверь в туалет громко хлопнула, заставив их обоих вздрогнуть.

— Эти две сучки «блонд де люкс», ты прикинь! — Раздалось снаружи и по кафелю процокали каблучки.

Малфой сделал большие глаза и прикусил губу. Но его руки продолжали путь к трусикам Гарри.

— Я не кричу!

Судя по всему, Мишель говорила по телефону. Пальцы Малфоя скользнули под белую ткань и принялись ласкать клитор. Гарри закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не стонать. Смерил Малфоя убийственным взглядом, и, получив в ответ вздернутую бровь, решил, что так этого не оставит.

— Что я хочу? Чтобы ты убрал этих курв с конкурса!

Хотя Поттер очень смутно представлял, как это быть с женщиной, нужные точки под зелеными кружевами, он нащупал почти сразу, Малфой выгнулся, одновременно уткнувшись в плечо Гарри лбом.

— Да мне плевать как! Одна шлюха, вторая тупица, задискваль их!

— Чур шлюха это я, — прошептал Малфой, и сделал движение бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы Поттера.

— Идиот! — крикнула Мишель и что-то стукнулось о раковину.

Гарри понимал что нужно замереть. Не дышать. Но он не мог, только никогда они с Малфоем в едином ритме трахают друг друга пальцами. И плевать, в каких они оба телах. Гарри почувствовал, как что-то снова напрягается глубоко внутри. И Малфой видимо чувствовал то же самое, потому что движения его бедер стали резче и быстрее. А потом он вдруг замер, выгибаясь, и застонал. Громко, своим собственным голосом. Этого стона хватило, чтобы напряжение внутри Гарри достигло максимума. И его собственный стон продолжил малфоевский.

— Неплохо, — заметил Малфой, одернув юбку. — А теперь, уберем свидетелей.

Он отстранился от Гарри, достал палочку и, отперев дверцу, вышел. Гарри, все еще отходя от оргазма, услышал «обливиэйт» и звук падения.  
Кое-как оттащив Мишель в кабинку и усадив на крышку унитаза, они воззрились на спящую девушку.

— Думаешь, она и ее дружок? — скептически спросил Гарри, пытаясь привести в порядок волосы.

— Сомневаюсь, — Малфой покачал головой. — Дам знак Симусу. Они с Дином в красной машине, должны караулить у входа.

— Жрут попкорн небось, две гиены, — позавидовал Гарри. — Ладно, до конца действия зелья, сорок минут, двинули. Ты налево, я направо.

Выйдя из здания, они разошлись в разные стороны. Остановившись на светофоре, Гарри заметил, как Малфой, проходя мимо зеленой машины, кинул в окошко самолетик. Из нее тут же вылез Дин и отправился следом за ним. А к самому Гарри пристроился хвостом Финниган.

— Машина красная должна быть, — шепотом напомнил Гарри на следующем светофоре.

— Так я ж дальтоник. Мне все красные, — пожал плечами Симус и пошел вперед.

Конечно же Финниган врал. Не был он дальтоником, а вот придурком, нарушающим инструкции был. И машина была зеленой неспроста. Поспорили опять гады. От злости Гарри даже забыл о боли в ногах. Пройдя шесть кварталов, он снова увидел Симуса, около уличной палатки с фастфудом тот курил и жевал пирожок.

— Ничего. — бросил Симус через плечо. 

— Домой, — ответил Гарри и, зайдя за ларек, аппарировал.

***

В аврорате было на удивление шумно. Не то чтобы авроры постоянно вели себя как в библиотеке, но взрывы громкого хохота, тоже были довольно редким явлением. Сняв туфли, Гарри прошлепал босыми ногами по паркету и заглянул в общий зал.

— И тогда Дин ему такой: отстань от нее козел! — Малфой, все еще в теле Дафны, крутился на офисном стуле, в центре зала.

Присутствующие поддержали фразу гомоном, свистом и улюлюканьем.

— Но это был простой маньяк, а не наш, — сокрушенно сказал Драко, вставая. — Пришлось сдать его местной полиции. Но Дин — мой герой!

— Герою полагается поцелуй принцессы, — тут же вставил Монро.

— Поцелуй? — Малфой встал и, покачивая бедрами приблизился к сидевшему на столе Томасу.

— Хочешь поцелуй Дафны Гринграсс? — томно спросил он, наклонившись и, поставив руки на колено Дину.

— Хочу… — Дин облизал губы.

— А к настоящей подкатить слабо? — Весело выкрикнул Малфой, отстраняясь и авроры снова загоготали.

— Вот же сукин сын, — рассмеялся за его спиной Симус. — Был бы бабой, драли бы всем отделом.

— Что? Ты о чем? — не понял Гарри.

— А? Да не бери в голову. Тебе платьишко не жмет?

Гарри вздохнул. Ему жало все что только можно, и где только могло. А после возвращения в свое тело, стринги стали каким-то изощренным орудием пытки.

— Пойду в душ, — зачем-то сообщил он Финнигану и отправился дальше по коридору.

В душе Гарри отмокал не меньше получаса. Пытаясь смыть усталость и напряжение уходящего дня. Но мышцы болели и никак не хотели расслабляться. А сознание раз за разом прокручивало недавние события, отчасти в надежде на ранее незамеченную зацепку, от части, чтобы понять поведение Малфоя. Наконец, решив, что достаточно разорять бюджет Министерства Магии на счета за горячую воду, он выключил кран и, обмотав полотенце вокруг талии вышел из кабинки. Подойдя к двери он неожиданно услышал стон. Не то чтобы в аврорате никогда никто не стонал. Ушибы и порезы были частью работы и иногда они были очень болезненными, но этот стон не имел ничего общего с болью. Аккуратно, стараясь не скрипнуть петлями он приоткрыл дверь и выглянул. В раздевалке кто-то был. Третий ряд металлических шкафчиков ритмично вздрагивал.

— Давай быстрее, а то застрянешь.

Произнесли это совсем близко. Кто-то находился в самом начале третьего ряда. И Гарри знал кто. Голос Малфоя он слышал разным, в том числе и таким, возбуждены, запыхавшимся, охрипшим.

— Сейчас, уже почти… — ответили ему.

— Узкая сучка.

Гарри похолодел: Малфой не просто с кем-то трахался, этих кого-то было двое. В груди из неоткуда появился болезненный комочек, он быстро разросся и перекрыл возможность дышать, стоять и главное соображать. Стоны Драко и пыхтение двух неизвестных стали тем временем громче, и Гарри закрыл дверь душевой, потом вернулся в кабину и снова включив воду опустился на пол. Не обеднеет Министерство Магии, в конце концов. Боль была невыносимой, хотелось разбить окружавший его кафель, и разбиться о него самому. Вода внезапно отчего-то стала соленой, и Гарри уделив этому внимание понял, что это его слезы, а еще, что его трясет. Трясет так, что стучат зубы, и вовсе не от холода. Вскочив, он с силой саданул кулаком о стену, белый кафель тут же окрасился красным, а костяшки заныли.

— Эй, Поттер, ты чего?

Голос Малфоя заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Ничего, — Гарри не обернулся.

Он с ужасающей отчетливостью понял, что если обернется, то убьет блондина. Придушит голыми руками.

— Найдем мы его, — уверенно сказал Малфой, и в соседней кабинке включилась вода. — У нас с Дином есть подозреваемый.

— А что еще у вас с Дином есть? — сквозь зубы прорычал Гарри.

Сейчас, когда боль в руке вернула ему часть способностей к мышлению, он вдруг понял, что имел в виду Симус час назад в коридоре, как и то, с кем Малфой был последние пятнадцать минут.

— В смысле что? — Малфой подтянулся и заглянул через бортик. Он был уже в своем теле. — Если ты про отчет, то я клянусь…

— Драко, ты же переспал с ним! С ним и с Финни!

— А! Ты об этом? Это разовая акция не переживай. С Даф-то им точно не светит. Особенно вдвоем, — развеселился Малфой. — А ты всегда моешься в полотенце?

Гарри посмотрел вниз, полотенце все еще было на бедрах. Удивительно, как хорошо оно держится, когда не надо. Снова задрав голову Гарри хотел сказать Малфою все что думает, о его благотворительности, но тот уже исчез из поля зрения. Да и если уж на то пошло, к нему Малфой проявил ту же самую благотворительность. А он, глупец, размечтался.

— Короче, завтра я иду в теле Асти, а ты, и два дятла меня страхуете, — вдруг сказал Малфой.

— Почему это ты? — спросил Гарри скорее чтобы что-то ответить, чем из интереса.

— Потому что девчонка из меня лучше чем из тебя. А Даф мы с Дином скомпрометировали.

Гарри не понравилось это «Мы с Дином», настолько не понравилось, что кафель снова стал красным, от удара о твердую стену заныла уже вторая рука.

— Поттер, ты в порядке? — голос послышался сверху и Гарри задрал голову.

— Нет. Не знаю. Я беспокоюсь о деле, — выдал он первое, что пришло в голову. 

— Блин, понимаю сегодня получилось неудачно. Тот кретин схвативший меня за руку в кафе все испортил, но Дин не ляпнул ничего такого, что могло бы навести на мысль о нашей профессии.

— Он уже Дин? Десять лет был Томас.

— Ты что ревнуешь? — Драко рассмеялся и исчез за краем перегородки.

Гарри выключил воду и отжав полотенце пошел одеваться. Руки тряслись так, что он минуты три мучался с пуговицами на рубашке, а со шнурками на ботинках и того дольше. Но все же смог привести себя в порядок и даже немного успокоиться.

Малфой нагнал его уже на выходе из раздевалки.

— Ты мой напарник, так что ревнуешь зря. Если кому я и доверяю свою шкуру то уж не двум этим дятлам.

— Да почему дятлам? — новое прозвище никак не вязалось в мыслях Гарри С Томасом и Финниганом. А когда Гарри не мог понять логику Малфоя, он злился.

— По мастерству в сексе, — Малфой снова рассмеялся. — Так вот, бармен точно волшебник, и глаз с меня не спускал.

Гарри скрипнул зубами. Ему пришло в голову, что Малфой над ним просто издевается.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это плохо кончится?

— Я надеюсь это плохо кончится для него, а не для меня.

— Я не об этом.

— Поттер? Ты чего? — Драко остановился и заглянул ему в глаза.

И Гарри снова почувствовал, что невозможно злиться на обладателя таких глаз. Пусть сегодня он напьется и опять будет полночи обниматься с унитазом, но злиться на Малфоя выше его сил.

— Гарри?

— Я беспокоюсь о том, что с тобой происходит.

— Странно, что ты решил об этом говорить сейчас, — Малфой покачал головой. — Но не переживай, напарник, у меня все под контролем.

Похлопав Гарри по плечу, он бодрым шагом направился в общий зал. Поттер смог догнать его только у их рабочего стола.

— Под контролем? Драко ты сегодня… — Гарри оглянулся и понизил голос. — Ты сегодня переспал с тремя парнями.

— Это только ради эксперимента, — отмахнулся Малфой. — И я думал ты о другом. Но раз ты об этом, то тем более не переживай.

— Драко…

— Гарри? — Малфой плюхнулся в свое кресло и водрузил ноги на стол. — Не смотри так. Тебе тоже ведь понравилось.

— А ты не думал, что может я… — Гарри осекся.

Что он мог сказать? Что согласился, потому что влюблен? Глупость. Малфой ясно дал понять, что секс это просто секс.

— Честно говоря нет, — Малфой опустил глаза. — Извини. Я зря это. И ты зря согласился, надо было послать меня куда подальше.

Гарри замер. Сердце кажется решило перестать биться. Какой бы смысл не вынес из его фразы Малфой, он был совсем не тем, который он сам в нее вкладывал.

— Ты прав, что-то совсем мне крышу сорвало, — Малфой уставился в окно. — После смерти Блейза я вообще не спал с мужчинами. А тут подумал: мальчик в девочке это же круто. Грех не попробовать. А потом в туалете, это было так необычно, кружева и женские тела, и эта сучка с другой стороны двери. Прости, я должен был подумать о том, что устав аврората, для тебя нечто большее, чем просто книжка в столе. Я даже не знаю что сказать. Ты нарушил правила ради меня… Это самое крутое, что кто-либо когда-либо для меня делал. Хотя вообще-т, о ты всегда это для меня делал, а я не замечал. Ты самый близкий человек, который у меня есть, Поттер. Спасибо.

Гарри опустил глаза. И что теперь? Малфой сделал свои выводы, но если сказать ему, что он не прав, он может вполне предложить попробовать под обороткой еще раз. И вот тогда уж точно выяснится, что женское тело не то чего хотел бы от него Гарри. В конце концов, ему грех жаловаться, у него был секс с Малфоем. Два раза. Это на два раза больше, чем могло бы быть. Хоть за это нужно благодарить судьбу. А если повезет, и нарушения устава станут регулярными, может это выльется во что-то более серьезное.

— Ладно, проехали, — Гарри уткнулся в отчет. — Но завтра чтобы без фокусов.

— Да как ты мог подумать такое об Астории! — возмущенно прошептал Малфой и носок его ботинка погладил Гарри по внутренней стороне голени.

***

Малфой жил в магическом квартале Бристоля. На втором этаже небольшого аккуратного дома с синей черепичной крышей. На первом когда-то располагался цветочный магазин, но он был давно закрыт, а его фасад заколочен досками. Почему Малфой не живет в Лондоне, Гарри никогда не интересовался, да и был-то у него в гостях всего пару раз. Обычно они встречались уже в аврорате. Но сегодня он решил, что раз уж развивать отношения, так уж развивать, и зашел за напарником к нему домой. Взбежав по лестнице, он постучал в вычурную дубовую дверь. Та нехотя отворилась и его взору предстала весьма условно одетая девица с синими волосами. Гарри моргнул. Может Малфой переехал и не сказал ему?

— Че? — невежливо поинтересовалась девица и выдула бледно-лиловый пузырь из жвачки.

— Я ищу Драко Малфоя, — как можно более уверенно сказал Гарри.

Девица демонстративно проколола пузырь длинным кислотно-оранжевым ногтем и, этим же ногтем засунув жвачку в рот, выдала с совершенно отвратительной интонацией.

— Хозяин Драко в магазине, пройдите через черный ход.

После, она посторонилась, пропуская Гарри в квартиру, и ткнула пальцем на дверь в противоположной стене. Гарри сделал два шага и нерешительно взялся за ручку. Девица, закрыв дверь, потеряла к нему интерес и скрылась в глубине квартиры. Судя по поведению, она чувствовала себя здесь как дома, но в прошлый раз Гарри ее не видел. И это несколько напрягало, как и слово «хозяин» по отношению к Малфою.

Спустившись два пролета по скрипучей лестнице, он попал в подсобку, а оттуда в помещение магазина. Прямо перед ним была стойка с раритетным кассовым аппаратом, а посреди залы, уставленной вазами с сухими цветами, стоял Малфой.

Блондин сосредоточенно водил палочкой по воздуху, шепча уборочные заклинания. И Гарри залюбовался тем, как лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся через щели в досках, обрамляют его фигуру.

— Хлоя, я же просил тебя не спускаться сюда, — почти пропел Малфой.

— Да я и не Хлоя, — Гарри облокотился на стойку, наблюдая как Малфой оборачивается, вскидывает бровь, а потом улыбается.

Все это заняло не более чем секунду, но Гарри показалось, что это длилось вечность. Самую невероятную вечность, которая когда-либо с ним случалась.

— Поттер, а ты чего здесь?

— Решил зайти за тобой. А ты?

— Я? — Малфой осмотрелся по сторонам, так, как будто сам только что обнаружил, где находится. — Я навожу порядок. Сухие цветы не любят пыль.

— Не знал, что магазин тоже твой.

— Не мой, — Драко подошел ближе и уселся на стойку. — Это магазин Блейза.

— Забини продавал цветы? — Гарри рассмеялся. — Мне казалось, у него было много амбиций.

— Много, но делом своей жизни он видел именно цветы, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Иногда я думаю, что даже хорошо, что он умер здесь, а не где-то в подворотне. Хотя бы он провел последние свои минуты там, где ему было хорошо. Может, ему было не так больно…

Гарри прикусил губу. И что теперь сказать? Блейз умер в том самом доме, где Драко живет. Пары нарушений устава тут явно не хватит.

— Почему ты не переедешь отсюда. Не продашь дом?

— Потому что это не поможет, — Малфой ласково улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. — Неважно, где я, пол залитый кровью, как будто отпечатался с внутренней стороны век. Стоит мне зажмуриться и я вижу, как его кровь течет по паркету, такая яркая в солнечном свете. А он лежит на полу, расслабленно — будто спит. Но он не спит… У него открыты глаза. У него были синие глаза, помнишь? Как цветки аконита.

Гарри не помнил. Он вообще смутно помнил внешность Забини. В его памяти он был высоким, худым, смуглым брюнетом с отвратительным характером и мерзким голосом. Да и это не имело значение сейчас, а вот кровь на полу говорила, что Забини скорее всего убили.

— Что произошло? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Будто сам не знаешь, — Малфой взглянул на него, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Я не собирал сплетни. Просто знал, что он умер.

— В тот день Блейз получил плату за оформление свадьбы. Не бог весть какие деньги, но и не мало: сорок галеонов. Вместе с дневной выручкой было шестьдесят пять галлеонов, десять сиклей и шесть кнатов. Грабителей было двое. Они пришли и потребовали отдать деньги. А он не отдал. Не знаю почему. До сих пор не могу понять, почему он не отдал. И они убили его. Убили и убежали. О том, что случилось, сообщил мистер Дьюри. Он живет через улицу. Когда я вернулся с занятий, здесь везде были авроры. Но его тело еще не убрали. Они не хотели меня пускать, не хотели, чтобы я видел. Но меня разве остановишь…

— Их поймали?

— Да, и дали по десять лет Азкабана.

— А ты стал аврором? — Гарри опустил голову.

— А я стал аврором. Думал, мне полегчает.

— И полегчало? 

— Иногда, — Малфой вздохнул. — Когда ловим кого-то из этих тварей, мне легче, но в основном нет.

— Драко, тебе нужно отпустить это. Ты же себя доконаешь. Может поживаешь у меня? — Гарри постарался сказать это как можно более безразлично, но в голосе прозвучала такая надежда, что он поморщился. Впрочем, Малфой, кажется, ничего не заметил.

— Нет, — покачал головой он. — Со мной все нормально. Это только кажется, что все плохо. Но я привык. Шесть лет прошло, если бы я мог сгинуть от тоски и боли, то уже давно сделал бы это.

Гарри поджал губы, ища аргументы.

— Знаешь что, Поттер? Пошли-ка на службу. Отберем у Финнигана коробку с пончиками. Это очень поднимет мне настроение.

Возражать Гарри не стал. Они поднялись в квартиру. Там умопомрачительно вкусно пахло яичницей с беконом.

— Хлоя, ты ведь не забыла, что готовишь? — крикнул Драко.

— Нет, я только на секундулечку, — раздались из глубины квартиры.

— Смотри, чтобы не как в прошлый раз.

— Я сама пожаробезопасность, хозяин Драко!

— Кто она такая? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Проститутка.

— Кто?

— Жрица любви, ночная бабочка, какие там еще названия?

Поттер застыл открыв рот.

— Что? Она сквиб, еще и полукровка от вампира. Помнишь, полгода назад мы под прикрытием работали в Лютном, ловили работорговцев. Я ее купил тогда, чтобы втереться в доверие. Ну и потом оставил себе.

— Так надо было ее отпустить! — возмутился Гарри. Иногда Драко поражал его своими взглядами на чистоту крови. Вот так например сейчас.

— Куда? — Малфой, кажется неподдельно удивился. — Обратно на панель? Она и дня не протянет самостоятельно. Не говори глупости, Поттер.

— Она живой человек!

— Поверь мне, она весьма довольна своей жизнью. Хочешь, спросим? Хлоя, детка, иди сюда?

— Не надо, я понял.

— Нет уж, Поттер. Теперь уже поздно.

Девица послушно подбежала и повисла у Драко на шее.

— Хлоя, мистер Поттер считает, что ты должна жить самостоятельно. Хочешь жить без меня?

— Это же придется работать? — девушка надула губки. — И думать… Я не хочу думать. И работать не хочу.

— Понял, Поттер?

— Да понял, я понял, — Гарри испытал укол ревности, заметив как девушка запустила руки Драко под мундир. — Только вот, куда ты ее денешь, когда женишься?

— А я и не женюсь, — Малфой взял Хлою за подбородок и повернул к Гарри. — Блейза больше нет. А у нас аконитовые глазки.

Гарри с неудовольствием отметил, что у девушки действительно синие глаза. Пока он думал над ответом, его ноздрей коснулся запах горелого. Малфой тоже его почувствовал, и бросился на кухню. За ним пронзительно вереща побежала Хлоя, Гарри слегка отстал и подоспел к моменту, когда пожар был уже потушен.

— Это не я. Ты же сам меня позвал, — заныла Хлоя.

Но Гарри не обратил на нее внимание. Дым никак не рассеивался, и это было странно.

— Что-то еще горит.

— Что? Я все потушил, — отмахнулся Малфой, открывая окно.

— Но дым продолжает идти!

Малфой высунулся из окна, и оттуда послышалась отборная ругань.

— Магазин! — выкрикнул он, пробегая мимо Гарри.

Поттер успел подумать, что вероятно огонь попал-таки в переборки и бросился следом. Драко он догнал, когда тот уже был на лестнице. Внизу все полыхало. Сухие цветы быстро разгорелись в огромный костер.  
Пока Гарри поливал все вокруг Агуаменти, ему пришла в голову идея, что это погребальный костер Забини. И может даже к лучшему, что дом горит.  
Потушить такой пожар было непросто. К счастью, волшебники на улице тоже подключились, и общими силами огонь был побежден.

— Теперь ты точно поживешь у меня. Можешь даже забрать с собой Хлою, — Гарри подошел к стоящему посреди обгоревшей залы Малфою.

Тот лишь кивнул, а потом обернулся и обнял Поттера за талию, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Гарри вздохнул, обнимая блондина за плечи. Вот и развил отношения.

Некоторое время Малфой пребывал в прострации. Гарри, строго приказав Хлое ничего больше не готовить, аппарировал его в Мунго. Все-таки дымом они надышались и он чувствовал, что стоит обратиться за помощью.

Дежурным был Ромео Джованни. Улыбчивый, молодой колдомедик, раньше Гарри его не видел, но в Мунго всегда была большая текучка кадров. Он конечно проворчал для проформы, но выдал Поттеру зелье, которое тут же уничтожило привкус гари во рту. Горло перестало саднить, и он смог вдохнуть полной грудью. У Малфоя на руке обнаружился ожог и Джованни, весело болтая по-итальянски, утащил его в перевязочную.

Пока Гарри ждал, прибыл взмыленный, как конь после скачек, Финниган. Этот шкаф с антресолями потопал по коридору, снес лоток с пилюлями и, наконец, плюхнулся рядом с Гарри так, что лавочка под ним хрустнула. Гарри покосился на него. Финниган молчал. Потом встрепенулся, достал из кармана пончик и принялся жевать.

— Ты хоть тут не есть можешь?

— Не могу, это нервное, — огрызнулся Симус и, достав еще один пончик, протянул его Поттеру.

— Ишь, как на нервах вымахал, — с завистью протянул Гарри, но пончик взял.

— Ребята беспокоятся. Робардс хочет отменить сегодняшнюю операцию из-за пожара и дать Малфою отгул…

— Да, чтоб его драккл трахнул! — Малфой вышел из кабинета и с силой хлопнул дверью. — Там женщин режут, как скот, а я гулять пойду?

Драко отобрал у Симуса надкушенный пончик, целиком засунул его в рот и показал следовать за собой. Гарри снова испытал укол ревности. У него в руках был целый, но Малфой по неясной логике отдал предпочтение надкушенному. Всю дорогу, он энергично жевал и не менее энергично жестикулировал.

— Сложить журавлика? Нет! Кофейный автомат? Эээ… Лошадь трахает жука? — пытался угадать Симус.

— Собираем группу, цепляем на него все, что найдем следилки, и идем ловить этого гандона, — перевел Гарри.

Уж что-что, а язык жестов Малфоя он понимал. В отличие от всего остального, что творилось у того в голове.

— Точно! — блондин облизал губы, и смерил Финнигана взглядом.

Тот со вздохом полез в карман за еще одном пончиком. Гарри бесила его привычка носить жирные, политые сиропом и глазурью сладости в карманах, а Малфою это наоборот нравилось. Гарри внезапно для себя заподозрил, что Симус делает это специально для блондина. И Финниган тут же перекочевал в список соперников. Особенно учитывая, что на пончик Гарри Малфой так и не позарился.

— Время быть девчонкой! — тем временем весело провозгласил Малфой и, театрально крутанувшись на месте аппарировал.

— Тебе не показалось, что что-то в нем изменилось? — задумчиво спросил Финниган.

— Нет. А тебе? — насторожился Гарри.

— Искренности прибавилось, что ли. Может стресс?

— Может быть…

Гарри откусил от пончика и достал палочку. Малфой после посещения Мунго и правда стал немного другим, это бросилось в глаза сразу, как будто его глаза снова загорелись, тем самым огнем, что так нравился Гарри в школе. Кажется, призрак Забини сгорел вместе с магазином. Но сообщать об этом Симусу Поттер не спешил. В конце концов, в любви, как на войне, информация решает все.

***

— Счет три один, я разбит и подавлен!

— Финниган, не засоряй эфир, — строго сказал Гарри, наблюдая как официант ставит перед Малфоем чашку кофе и терелочку с пирожным.

В теле Астории, Малфой был другим: не таким безбашенно-развратным, как в теле Дафны. Возможно, он и правда очень хорошо знал сестер и талантливо имитировал их характеры. А возможно, все дело было в утреннем пожаре. Гарри не знал. Он, устроившись за столиком в дальнем углу бара, кидал косые взгляды на великолепную блондинку в розовом, сидевшую прямо в центре зала. Учитывая красоту Астории Гринграсс, он был такой далеко не один. Так что можно было не волноваться, что его внимание заметит тот, кому не следует. Бармен, положение, которого в пространстве Гарри тоже периодически фиксировал, изнемогал за стойкой.

Перед началом операции Дин кратко ознакомил их с досье. Бармена звали Шон Картер, тридцать восемь лет, маглорожденный волшебник. Учился в Хаффлпаффе, но ничем особенно не блистал. После школы ушел в магловский мир. Ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, он в волшебном мире не сделал. А его магловские дела аврорат, естественно, не отслеживал. И это рождало в Поттере смутное подозрение, что они «пасут не того барана». Однако, не доверять Малфою у них тоже причин не было. На преступников у Драко было феноменальное чутье.

— Объект оживился, — шепотом предупредил Малфой.

— Вижу, — Гарри, сделал вид, что его жутко интересует картина на противоположной стене, мимо которой в этот момент проходил бармен. Тот проворно лавировал с маленьким подносом между столиками. На подносе возвышался пивной стакан, полный чего-то розового.

— Комплимент от заведения.

Гарри поморщился, услышав в наушнике его голос.

— Оу, спасибо… Это так неожиданно! — восхитился в ответ Малфой.

— Че, пора? — голос Дина звучал то ли встревоженно, то ли нетерпеливо.

Они с Симусом, сидя в машине, только слышали происходящее в баре, но не видели.

— Нет еще. На людях он ничего не сделает, — ответил Гарри.

— Да и фиг с ним, сывороткой напоим, — предложил Финниган.

— А если это не он? — возразил Гарри.

— Да он, это он! Ставлю галеон, что он, — горячо возразил Дин.

— Заткнитесь, все трое. Всем ждать, — раздраженно прошептал Малфой. — До закрытия полчаса. Тогда и выясним, он или нет.

Только теперь Гарри спохватился, что из-за болтовни с Симусом и Дином прослушал, о чем разговаривал Малфой с барменом.

— Вам хорошо. Вы там пиво пьете, — завистливо протянул Симус.

— Мы при исполнении, — напомнил Гарри.

— Кто откажется от пива за казенный счет? — встрял Дин.

— Да заткнетесь вы уже или нет — прошипел Драко.

— Скучновато, — посетовал Симус.

Но они все-таки замолчали. Или, что более вероятно, продолжили трындеть между собой, отключившись от общего канала.

Малфой потягивал розовую жидкость из пивного бокала и томно улыбался бармену. А Гарри сгорал от ревности.

— Это хоть вкусно? То, что ты пьешь? — наконец спросил он.

— Коктейли для девочек всегда вкусные, Поттер, — ответил Малфой, заслонившись от посторонних глаз миниатюрным зеркальцем.

— Он с алкоголем?

Малфой слегка кивнул и Гарри воспринял это как утвердительный ответ. Дело было плохо. Пить Малфой конечно умел, но все же. И тут ему пришла в голову пугающая мысль.

— Драко, он мог что-то подмешать в стакан.

— Я знаю, не переживай.

— Если тебе станет плохо?

— Мне уже плохо, Поттер, — Малфой залпом допил остаток коктейля и кивнул подошедшему официанту. — Там было зелье.

К Гарри тоже подошел официант, бар закрывался.

— Слушай, Гарри. Сегодня после пожара произошло кое-что, — Малфой не спеша отсчитывал деньги.

Гарри замер.

— Не знаю как объяснить, но, кажется, я готов снова влюбиться, — Драко оставил деньги на столике и нетвердой походкой направился к двери. — В общем, не дай этой суке меня убить.

— Мы будем рядом. Я буду рядом! — Пообещал Гарри, пытаясь игнорировать бешено стучащее сердце.

— Финниган, Томас, — позвал Гарри, когда Малфой вышел за дверь. Сам он был готов сорваться с места, но бармен был еще за стойкой.

— Мы ведем блондинку, — сообщил Финниган, явно что-то жуя, при этом. — Фига себе, он в дрова.

— Что? — Гарри кинул еще один взгляд на бармена.

— Шатает нашу девчонку, говорю.

В наушнике раздался смачный скрежет: Финниган допивал колу через трубочку.  
Бармен кивнул официанту и исчез в подсобке.

— Объект покидает бар, — сообщил Гарри вставая.

— Иди направо, — проинформировал Дин. — мы на той стороне дороги у палатки с фахитос. Малфоя видим.

— Принято.

Гарри, делая вид, что спокоен, вышел на улицу и осмотрелся: ярдах в трехстах, опираясь на стену, стоял Малфой, его было отлично видно в свете фонарей. Вечер был поздний, но на улице было все равно людно. Вопрос, как же преступник умудряется утащить жертву, чтобы никто не заметил, был актуален как никогда. Как и вопрос как стать тем, в кого Малфой влюбится. Обругав себя за непрофессионализм, Гарри медленно пошел по улице.

— Гарри… Он рядом, я чувствую, — голос Драко был слабым, слова прерывались тяжелыми вздохами.

— Я тоже рядом, — он ускорил шаг, быстро сокращая расстояние до Малфоя, и внезапно тот исчез.

— Что за…

— Какого?

Дин и Симус перебежали дорогу и в нерешительности остановились, вертя головами.

— Малфой, где ты? — Гарри перешел на бег и через минуту они уже втроем застыли на месте.

— Малфой? Твою мать, ответь!

— Походу прослушка отключилась, — Дин окружил их заклинанием отвода глаз.

— Он не аппарировал? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, просто: стоял, стоял и нету.

Гарри выдохнул. Мозг отказывался соображать. Каждая секунда была на счету, а он как назло просто терял их, не в силах ничего придумать.

— Как сквозь землю провалился! — зло сказал Симус, творя палочкой очередной золотой контур перед собой.

— Или сквозь стену, — неожиданно предложил Дин. — Вы видели когда-нибудь, чтобы на одном здании было две таблички с разными номерами?

Гарри поднял голову. Томас был прав: в метре друг от друга висели два разных номера, а между ними была стена. Дин и Симус среагировали мгновенно, бросившись ощупывать кирпич.

— Нашел! — рука Финнигана погрузилась в кирпичную кладку, и он сразу же исчез в ней.

Гарри шагнул следом. По телу пробежали мурашки, такие же как он испытывал когда, проходил на платформу к Хогвартс Экспрессу. Секунда, и он оказался в узком пространстве между двух зданий. Скорее всего где-то здесь находился черный выход из бара.

Было темно. Гораздо темнее, чем можно было ожидать. А потом что-то ярко блеснуло красным. Послышалась ругань Финнигана, вперемешку с заклинаниями. Мимо пробежал Дин, и теперь они с Симусом работали в связке: один держал щит, а второй атаковал. Вспышек прибавилось. И в их свете, стало видно распростертое на асфальте тело в розовом платье и обороняющегося из-за мусорного бака бармена. Понять, в каком состоянии Малфой, Гарри не успел. Рефлексы сработали быстрее разума, рука подняла палочку, губы выкрикнули заклинание, и в укрытие преступника врезалась бомбарда. Бармен ловко уклонился от летящего в него бака и бросился наутек. Финниган и Томас сорвались за ним, а Гарри приблизился к Малфою. Он уже стал собой. Розовое платье было изорвано и стремительно пропитывалось кровью. Гарри отослал патронуса в Мунго и опустился на колени.

— Драко?

— Где ты шляешься, Поттер? — насмешливо спросил тот.

— Прости, мы не ожидали… — Гарри осмотрел рану, даже на вид она была глубокой, здесь явно требовались какие-то специальные меры. В академии им очень доступно объяснили, что глубокие раны самостоятельно лечить нельзя. Верхние ткани срастутся, а повреждения внутренних органов останутся, и максимум, что можно сделать это не лезть. — Ребята его возьмут, я уверен.

— По-моему тебе просто нравится, когда на мне появляются шрамы. — Малфой зашевелился, попытавшись встать.

— Лежи, не двигайся, сейчас прибудут колдомедики, — стащив с себя куртку, он скомкал ее и положил блондину под голову.

— Я же не умираю?

— Очень надеюсь что нет, — строго сказал Гарри. — Только попробуй.

— Разве что ради того, чтобы позлить тебя… — Малфой закрыл глаза.

— Так, не спи! Не смей засыпать. Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

— Ты меня бесишь. Мы знакомы пятнадцать лет и все пятнадцать лет я на тебя смотреть спокойно не могу.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Признание так признание. А как же самый близкий человек?

— А кто сказал, что самый близкий человек не может бесить? Я сейчас не отрубаюсь, только потому, что ты смотришь на меня с таким идиотским выражением лица, что аж зубы сводит. Я, наверно, с того света бы вернулся чтобы тебе высказать.

Малфой закашлялся.

— Холодно. Все плохо да?

— Нет? Совсем нет, — поспешил заверить Гарри, но вышло не очень-то убедительно.

— Ты же собирался снова влюбиться, а ты всегда делаешь то, что собираешься.

— Собрался, и влюбился… — Малфой вымученно улыбнулся.

— Мы говорили об этом десять минут назад, — притворно возмутился Гарри.

Слова Малфоя разлились холодом по венам, но терять присутствие духа рядом с тяжело раненым напарником было нельзя.

— Я просто понял кое-что, когда упал в эту подворотню. Когда пытался встать и нащупать палочку, и даже, когда мне под ребра воткнули нож, я все время думал об одном человеке. Влюбился еще утром, а понял только теперь. Хреновый я аврор, о чем только думаю.

На секунду Гарри забыл как дышать.

— Ты отличный аврор. Ты только что влил в себя отраву, чтобы преступник повелся. Ты лучший аврор, которого знаю. И ты выживешь. И…

Его самого тошнило от банальности собственных фраз. Но голова работала плохо. Сегодня утром? Гарри приказал себе не фантазировать. Но если это и правда случилось утром, то… Все утро Малфой провел с ним. Ближе к полудню явился Финниган. Можно ли считать половину двенадцатого утром? Или уже нет.

— Врешь, ты не умеешь врать, Поттер.

За иллюзорной стеной послышались голоса. И их осветила магическая сфера колдомедицинской группы. Двое незнакомых волшебников в желтых мантиях оперативно наложили на Малфоя несколько заклинаний и, погрузив его на носилки аппарировали.

— Привет еще раз, — Джованни, протянул Гарри бланк на подпись. — Я смотрю, Малфой просто жаждет меня увидеть.

— Чистая случайность, — Гарри вписал свое имя, имя Малфоя и просмотрел текст заявки, прежде чем подписать. — Преступник оказался умнее, чем мы рассчитывали.

— Ну, удачи вам тогда.

— Спасибо, — Гарри поставил подпись, и вернул бланк.

— За Малфоя не беспокойся, за дня три заживет, — обнадежил на прощание Ромео и аппарировал.

***

Ночка выдалась длинной.

Для начала Гарри вернулся в аврорат. Где встретил, как всегда, жрущих Симуса и Дина и очень злого Робардса. Больше в главном зале никого не было, что в три часа ночи было вполне в порядке вещей.

Причина злости начальства стала понятна, как только Гарри увидел задержанного. Финниган и Томас во время погони, как всегда, вошли в раж и совершенно по-магловски отмудохали Шона Картера так, как будто его поймала банда взбесившихся оборотней, а не два аврора при исполнении.

— Оказал жесточайшее сопротивление, — с невинным видом пояснил Симус.

— Ты себя в зеркало видел? А Дина? — Гарри осуждающе покачал головой. — Вам сопротивление может оказать разве что индийский слон.

— Да он псих полный, укусил меня, глянь! — Симус закатал рукав и продемонстрировал Гарри след от укуса.

— Вы запросили в ОРсМе его магловское досье? — Гарри пришлось приложить титанические усилия, чтобы не заржать.

— Там до десяти утра нет никого.

Гарри снова посмотрел сквозь решетку на скрючившегося на койке человека.

— И все же, не стоило его так прям… Он может пожаловаться.

— Уже, — вздохнул Финниган и, достав из кармана пончик, мрачно откусил. — Как там Малфой?

— Джованни говорит: все будет в порядке.

— Живучая скотинка, — с неожиданной нежностью в голосе сказал Финниган. — Ты прости, что мы с Дином так прокололись.

— Мы с Малфоем тоже хороши. Слишком расслабились.

— Эй, нас Робардс требует, — из-за угла выглянул Томас.

От Гарри не укрылось то, как вздрогнул от голоса Дина Шон Картер. Это было закономерно. В отличие от вспыльчивого, но в целом добродушного Симуса, Дин был умел задавить морально, да и по характеру был резче, а после войны стал злее. А учитывая то, что Картер укусил Симуса, Дин явно в руках держать себя не стал. Идя по коридору вслед за Томасом и Финниганом, Гарри размышлял не стоит ли поговорить с Робардсом о том, что творят эти двое. Рано или поздно, они изобьют невиновного. И это беспокоило Гарри.

Робардс устроил разбор полетов на полтора часа. Сначала грозился всех уволить, потом разжаловать, но после смягчился и даже пообещал премию к Рождеству.  
В итоге вместо запланированных пары часов сна Гарри выслушал длинный монолог о своей некомпетентности. Но даже выволочка не могла испортить хорошего настроения. Ему не терпелось аппарировать в больницу. Дождаться пробуждения Малфоя и наконец по-настоящему поцеловать. Это странно, но они с Драко не целовались даже во время секса. Малфой почему-то избегал поцелуев в губы. Оставался конечно шанс, что блондин был под действием зелья, но Гарри измучился. Он страдал от этой неразделенной любви в школе, но тогда не было шансов. Потом тайно вздыхал в академии, но Малфой был в трауре и его к себе не подпустил. А теперь скоро год, как они напарники. Видит Мерлин, Гарри старался не нарушать устав, старался быть хорошим другом. Но после последних двух дней дальше так не мог. В холле он посмотрел на часы. В пять утра он вряд ли сможет добыть что-то съедобное, да и Малфою может быть нельзя. Цветы тоже не подходили — лишнее напоминание о Блейзе. Пришлось хорошенько задуматься, не являться же с пустыми руками. С другой стороны, в кармане его аврорского мундира малфоева волшебная палочка. Все же добыв в палатке напротив аврората два стакана с кофе, Гарри аппарировал в Мунго.

Больница была пуста. Даже на ресепшене никого не было. Гарри счел это хорошим знаком. Посмотрев в книге записей в какой палате его напарник, он бодро зашагал по темному коридору.

Узкую полоску света он увидел еще издали. Малфой не спит? Может ему плохо? Гарри ускорил шаг. Но перед дверью остановился, услышав голос Джованни.

— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что пришлешь мне сову, я не поверил.

— Правильно, я и не собирался, — ответил ему Малфой.

Гарри заглянул в щель. Джованни сидел на кровати опираясь на спинку, а Драко использовал его вместо подушки.

— Но потом, когда понял, что через несколько минут меня возможно убьют, я не смог думать ни о чем, кроме того, как хочу снова увидеть тебя. Хочу увидеть нормальной одежде, потом без нее, а поутру проснуться рядом, каждый день просыпаться.

— А в ночные смены, ты будешь приходить спать у меня в кабинете?

— Тебе жалко? — Малфой поднял руку и запустил ее в длинные черные волосы, заставив колдомедика наклонился ниже. И поцеловал.

Гарри сделал шаг назад. Под ноги пролилось что-то теплое и он понял, что опустил руки вместе со стаканчиками кофе.

За дверью послышались шаги, она открылась и на пороге возник Ромео.

Гарри выдохнул. Колдомедик был не в его вкусе, а может быть он не заметил, ослепленный своей любовью к Малфою. Ромео Джованни был высоким черноволосым и смуглым, и у него были синие, как цветки аконита, глаза.

Примечания:

*САСН — Старший Аврор Специального Назначения  
**ОРсМ — отдел работы с маглами (а вы что подумали?)


End file.
